The Monkey, The Phoenix, and The Siren
by MitchyVu
Summary: Kai and Kevin are fighting over one girl they love! Who will win the girl? KaiKevinOC. I claim it first and no one will stop me! Vote on who'll win this battle! Chapter 8 up!
1. Chaos Begins

The Monkey, The Phoenix, and The Siren

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters! I only own Mitchy and other OC's mentioned. This is a KaiKevinOC love triangle. Ooh, I think I claim it first KaiKevinOC love triangle! So enjoy the first chapter! Flame me if any of your favorite characters are out of character! (gulps and puts on a blindfold)

Note: Okay, I dedicate this fanfic to lashing cries because she inspired me to write this by pairing my OC with Kevin in her fanfic. Thanks, L.C!

Chapter One: Chaos Begins

"And the winner of this battle is once again…Mitchy Vu," Tyson announced as a pink and purple beyblade flew out of the stadium. Maria Wong, the owner of the blade picked it up and looked at Mitchy who held out her hand. Maria smiled and said to her, "Mitchster, I'm glad you won this battle. And I love your after-battle attitude. Don't ever change that attitude." Mitchy smiled back and said, "Don't worry. I always have this attitude." The two girls then shake hands.

Meanwhile, a green-haired boy was watching them from behind the doors of the training room. His amber eyes glowed with excitement as the girls shake hands. His mouth twisted into a wide grin. He said to himself, "Boy that Mitchster's good. She's even better than me. I so want to be Mitchy's boyfriend, but I'm weaker than her. My strength is nothing like her." He then frowned at that thought.

After practice, the three teens walked out of the building. Mitchy smiled baring her almost sharp fangs. Maria said to Tyson and Mitchy, "Wanna go out for some crème?" "ICE CREAM?! YEAH, BABY!!!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs. The girls giggled in the scene as the navy-haired boy jumped in the air.

At the ice cream parlor, Tyson has double-fudge in three scoops on his cone, Maria has bubble gum with blue cotton candy, and Mitchy has cookies and cream with four whole Oreo cookies on top! (AN: Sorry, I'm imagining those flavors.) Mitchy pop one Oreo in her mouth and said, "Tyson, want one Oreo?" "Yeah, Shelly!" Tyson screamed as he took one and dipped it in his double-fudge. The girls giggled again.

All of a sudden, a random blader walked in. He has gray hair on the front and black hair on the back. Mitchy said, "Hey, Kai! Whazzup?" "Mitchy, nothing. Nothing at all," Kai answered with a smirk on his face. Tyson asked, "Kai, wanna bite outta my double-fudge?" "No, Granger. I'm not in the mood for sweets," Kai answered coldly. Suddenly, a random Oreo was pushed right into Kai's mouth.

Mitchy giggled as she pulled her fingers away. "Aw, come on. Just one sweet won't hurt. A single treat won't kill ya. Besides, everyone loves sweets," Mitchy said to Kai as she winked at him. Kai chewed the Oreo and swallowed it. Kai then…smiled?

"Just once, I think you're right. And maybe I do need a sweet now," Kai said with a big grin on his face. Mitchy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Kai blushed and asked, "Why'd you do that?" "Cause you're sweet when you said that. I'll order you one right now!" Mitchy answered with a happy-go-lucky tone. "No, thanks," Kai said to her, "I'll order one myself." He then realized Mitchy didn't pay attention to him at all. She was just chatting with Tyson and Maria about new beyblade techniques and strategies. Kai then changed his grin into a devilish smirk. His arm then snaked around Mitchy's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, KAI HIWATARI!" a voice rang in the ice cream parlor. In front of the door is a familiar green-haired boy with envious flames in his amber eyes although his left eye is covered. "Kai, let her go," Kevin commanded. Kai did so. "Kevin, what's the problem?" Maria asked her little neko-jin friend. Kevin answered, "I don't want to talk about it, Mari. Even if you are like a sister to me, I still don't want to talk about it." Kai stood up from his seat, jealousy glowed in his violet eyes. "Why you little…"

Ooh, tough guy vs. neko-jin. Okay, readers read and review. Vote on who will have Mitchy as his true love! Kai or Kevin!

Kai: Aw man, monkey boy's gonna take my woman away?

Not yet, my Russian bishie. But in the end, I do not know who. (pats Kai)

Kevin: Me! I'll have her as my girlfriend! Or better yet, wife!

Kai: Me!

Kevin: Me!

Okay, ignore those two on who's gonna have Mitchy.

Mitchy: (Blushes, and got taken back to Tsunami-chaos.

Read and review!


	2. The Battle Commenced!

The Monkey, The Phoenix, and The Siren

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Beyblade or its characters. I only own Mitchy and other OC's mentioned. Remember, this is a KaiKevinOC love triangle! And flamers, do your thing.

To CHIBI Majik: Thanks for your vote! And Kai's really cute, isn't he? Well, here's the battle, but the war will continue! Sorry I said that.

To lashing cries: Well I think you're a pretty cool author and all. And thanks for faving my fanfic! Um, I have one question. Will you put a vote on who'll win Mitchy? I think Kai is good, but Kevin too. I can't make a choice! So, will you help out? And I also ask the other authors for their votes! And thanks again for the faving! (waves Japan flag)

Mitchy: Um, who'll win?

Okay, ignore Mitchy and enjoy the next chapter! (grabs Mitchy and takes her back to Tsunami-chaos)

Chapter Two: The Battle Commenced!

"You cannot have…um, my Mitchy-poo!" Kevin shouted angrily at Kai. Kai smirked and said, "Kevin, Mitchy is not your woman. She belongs to me." "WHA?!" Mitchy said with confusion after what Kai just said. "You heard me, my Siren. You're mine," Kai cooed to Mitchy as he wrapped his hand around hers. "Hey, get your dirty hands off of her!" Kevin yelled with finger pointed at the black-haired boy. Kai did so.

"So, what's the deal with me taking Mitchy away?" Kai asked. Kevin growled and answered, "Kai, Mitchy was my inspiration when I first laid my eyes on her! And I'll have her! And you cannot stop me!" Mitchy asked the two boys, "Why are you two fighting over me? Give me your answers, both of you!"

Kai smirked and replied, "You're cute and I like the way you beyblade, Mitchy." Kevin yelled, "Ignore that Hiwatari! I love you! You're a lot more to me than that Phoenix! You're my babe! Please say you love me!" Mitchy sighed and answered, "I love both of you, but I can't choose! I can't choose!" Mitchy then burst into tears and ran off out of the ice cream parlor.

Kevin gritted his teeth and roared, "See what you've done, Kai? Now we made her cry! You will pay for it!" "Why don't you put your beyblade where your mouth was, Kevin," Kai said. "Oh yeah, Hiwatari? Well, bring it on!" Kevin yelled as he punched his fist in the air.

Outside the parlor, the two bladers prepared themselves while glaring at each other. When they aimed their launchers at a random stadium, they glared at each other again to intimidate each other. They both launched their beyblades, shouting, "Let it rip!" "Go, Galman! Let's show Kai what we're made of!" Kevin shouted with pride to his blade as it charged toward Kai's. Kai smirked and ordered, "Dranzer, beat that monkey and tear Kevin's blade in pieces!" Dranzer did as its master said, but Galman dodged it. Kevin grinned as yelled, "Crazy Monkey Attack!" The purple blade then duplicates itself into five beyblades. "Oh I know your little trick, Kevin. Blazing Gigs!" Kai shouted as his blade consumed in flames and charged at lightning speed toward the duplicate blades. The four disappeared and one remained in the bursting fire. Then, the purple blade stopped spinning.

Kai smirked and said, "Next time, try to find another woman and stay away from mine." Kevin snarled and declared, "You may have won this battle, Hiwatari. But you have not won the war!" Kevin then picked his blade after the fire blown out. "Ow, hot! Oh, no!" Kevin complained as he tried to pick his blade up. He then ripped a piece of his sleeve and used it to cover his hot beyblade. He then picked it up and ran off. Kai smiled as he picked up his Dranzer blade. "Dranzer, you did a great job. Now where did that Mitchster ran off to?" Kai said to himself as he looked at the sun set in the horizon.

Meanwhile, Mitchy stared at the glittering sea and sighed. 'Why can't I get a life? Kevin and Kai like me, and I like them both. But I can't choose who I like the most. Life is so unfair,' Mitchy thought with stress. 'Mistress, don't worry. Life is so unfair indeed. But you have to suffer before you have a good life somewhere else,' an ancient voice said to her. Mitchy sighed in relief and answered mentally, 'Ariela, thanks for reminding me. I guess life is like this.'

"Mitchster, is that you?" a voice a poke to Mitchy. "Mitchy turned to see a blue-haired boy with sky-blue tips on the bangs. He wore Chinese style clothing and a gold earring on his left ear. "Michaal, what are you doing here?" Mitchy asked with an angelic smile on her face. Michaal smiled back and asked her, "Mitchy, anything wrong?" "It's just that Kai and Kevin love me and I love them too. But I can't choose who," Mitchy answered as she burst into tears again. "It's okay, don't worry. I'm you friend, I'll help you out. We've known each other for almost three years and we always help each other. I'll do anything to help a friend in need," Michaal cooed as he embraced Mitchy. Mitchy smiled and continued to cry over her friend's shoulder.

Okay, about Michaal, he's Mitchy's friend. He's like a big brother to her and they've been friends for almost three years! And I own Michaal!

Kevin: I lost! Why?

Kai: (smirked) I know I'll win. And Kevin, your Siren is mine forever!

(sweatdropped) Okay, ignore them. Read and review! (packs suitcase and tosses it at Kai and Kevin) Sorry I did that. I just want them to shut up. (sweatdropped)


	3. Backflip

The Monkey, The Phoenix, and The Siren

Disclaimer: You know the drill people. And this is a KaiKevinOC love triangle! I also do not own the song Backflip By Raven Symoné!

The reason why I put in this chapter is because I feel like doing it and I'm obsessed with this song I feel like making this a chapter from this song! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Three: Backflip

At the beach, Michaal comforted a sobbing Mitchy by singing some Chinese lullabies. Mitchy sniffled and said, "Mikey, thank you." "Anytime for my friend," Michaal said, "Besides, Mr. Dickenson needs you at BBA headquarters right now." "Why didn't you tell me at the first place?" Mitchy asked. "Whoa, slow down. Take your time. I'll take you," Michaal said as he took Mitchy's hand in his.

At the BBA headquarters, Mr. Dickenson said to Mitchy, "We all know that our current opening act got canceled due to a broken-down tour bus, but I think you should do the opening act tonight at the BBA concert." "What?! Mr. Dickenson, Why me?" Mitchy asked with puzzlement. "Because every day, my dear, I've seen you practice singing every day after beyblade practice. You have a lovely voice, Mitchy. I think you should save the show! And you know what they say, the show must go on!" the elderly man replied to the blue-haired girl.

"Um…do you think I can do well, Mr. D?" Mitchy asked nervously. "Of course you will, my dear," Mr. Dickenson answered. He turned to Michaal who was sitting next to Mitchy and asked, "Michaal, do you think Mitchy will do an exceptional job tonight?" "Yep, she'll do an excellent job," Michaal answered with a grin. "Thanks, you two!" Mitchy shouted with glee as she hugged Michaal and Mr. Dickenson. "ACK…air…supply…lack…of…oxygen…" Michaal complained. "Whoops," Mitchy said as she let them go.

At the seaside dome where Tyson and Kai had their match, everyone is pushing and shoving waiting for the concert to start. Under the stadium, Mitchy wore a cerulean Indian-style top with dark-blue fringes and that shows her cleavage. She also wore a pair of sky-blue jeans but about six inches from her feet are see-through bell-bottoms. On her feet are cerulean shoes with dark-blue bottoms. On her left wrist is a gold Indian bracelet with emerald tips. Her sky-blue amulet hangs around her neck. On each ear is a hoop necklace with six pearls. Her hair is done in buns but most of the hair is let loose.

Michaal walked with a clipboard and said, "You look terrific, Mitchster! You're on at five." "Thanks, Chaos," Mitchy said to him.

Kai was at the concert. 'Dranzer, why'd you drag me into this?' Kai asked his bitbeast in his mind. 'You do need a chill-out time, Master. Maybe a concert would cheer you up,' Dranzer said to his master. Kai snickered. "Wonder who the opening act is," Kai said to himself.

"OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" DJ Jazzman's voice spoke out from the microphone. "YEAH!" everyone in the audience excluding Kai shouted ready for excitement. "ALRIGHT, NOW LET'S HEAR IT FROM OUR OPENING ACT!" DJ Jazzman yelled as fireworks sprayed out from nowhere and exploded in millions of streamers. The stadium opened and Mitchy was raised by the floor under her. In Mitchy's hand is a microphone. She then raised it near her mouth and said to the audience, "How's everyone over here tonight?" "Totally great!" everyone yelled happily to her. Kai's eyes widened. 'Mitchy is the opening act? It couldn't be. She couldn't even sing!' Kai said in his mind. 'Looks are deceiving, my master,' Dranzer said to Kai. "Now I will sing a song called Backflip by Raven Symoné, but I do not own the song." The music starts playing through all the stereos and Mitchy began to sing.

Don't give the tired act, cause you been runnin' 'round  
The time you spend with me, you shouldn't be comin' down.  
Don't give me no attitude, sayin' what you will and will not do  
Baby we need compromise, we're gonna make it through.

Push yourself a little more boy  
For me you gotta try a little harder

I'm doin' for the love of you

Show me you're always gonna be there  
No matter what you're always gonna be there   
Here's what you gotta do...

I wanna see ya Backflip   
Cartwheel  
Don't be cuttin' corners on me  
Gotta give me all that  
you've got  
I need to see it to believe it

I wanna see ya Backflip  
for real  
Show me that you really  
Do feel, everything you say that  
You do  
I need to see it to believe it.

Don't bring me no baggage cause, I've got plenty of my own  
Bring me all your good stuff, baby leave the rest at home  
You've got your own philosophy, wanna hear all that you believe  
But if it ain't about being faithful  
Then it ain't impressin' me

Push yourself a little more boy  
For me you gotta try a little harder

I'm doin for the love of you 

Show me you're always gonna be there  
No matter what you're always gonna be there  
Here's what you gotta do...

I wanna see ya Backflip  
for real  
Show me that you really  
Do feel, everything you say that  
You do  
I need to see it to believe it.

I would walk (walk), run (run), jump (jump), cart (cart) wheel (wheel) back (back) flip (flip)  
Just to be with you   
There's nothin' I won't do

I wanna see ya Backflip   
for real  
Show me that you really  
Do feel, everything you say that  
You do  
I need to see it to believe it.

Gonna walk (walk), run (run), jump (jump), cart (cart) wheel (wheel) back (back) flip (flip)  
Just to be with you  
There's nothin' I won't do  
I wanna see you Backflip

After, everyone applauded. Kai was really stunned. 'Whoa…that girl can sing. Mitchy is going to be my dream girl,' Kai said mentally. He then left the stadium.

End of chapter! So read and review!


	4. Evil Bro Alert!

The Monkey, The Phoenix, and the Siren

Okay, you know the drill, people! And I don't own some songs mentioned in this chapter! Now for the responses!

To Tsunami-chaos: Yep you own her! But unfortunately, for the rest of the month. Sorry. (grabs a hankie and cries) Thanks for your vote!

To morte giver: Thanks for your vote as well! I'm starting to like Kevin and I understand there aren't lotsa fanfics about him.

To lashing cries: You're welcome about the compliment and thanks for loving the chapter! You're right; it's hard to choose, isn't it? Well, thanks for voting!

Enjoy the next chapter! Plus, it'll have some spoils of the Bitbeast World!

Chapter Four: Evil Bro Alert!

The next day, Mitchy was outside the BBA headquarters watering the delicate flowers in the garden. She hummed Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson to pass the time while doing her task. All of a sudden, a large shadow flew by the sky. A feather falls gracefully down toward Mitchy. She then grasped it and gazed at it for a long time. The feather is dark purple and glossy. It felt like velvet in her hand. 'Oh, no. He's back,' Mitchy said to herself in her mind.

Kai practiced outside his mansion, his blue beyblade spinning around flawlessly. He then looked up in the air and sighed. "Mitchy, you'll be my woman whether Kevin likes it or not," Kai said to himself with confidence.

In the meadows, Kevin launched his beyblade with less effort thinking about his loss. 'How can I lose to Kai? I'll beat him and win Mitchy's heart whether he likes it or not,' Kevin thought.

Meanwhile at the warehouses near the ocean, Mitchy wondered, "Why would he be back, after my team and I defeated him?" 'Like maybe he wanted revenge, and you,' Ariela said to her mistress. Mitchy said in her mind, 'Ariela, the Go Girls and I banished him to the Black Underworld. But, why would he be…' "Back?" a malicious voice spoke out as if it read Mitchy's mind. "Deimos Sousake! Show yourself!" Mitchy shouted. Then a boy walked out of the shadows.

He has messy raven-black hair. He also wore black clothes, a t-shirt and jeans. His eyes are blood-red with malice flaming up. "You thought you beat me, little sister?" he asked to blue-haired girl. "But…I thought my team and I've beaten you. And you're still back after we banished you?" Mitchy asked with fright. Deimos smirked and said, "Little sister, I've escaped my punishment by dragging two stupid travelers into the Black Underworld. Then I ran away to find you. You'll be my dark queen." (AN: He's Mitchy's older brother in the Bitbeast World and he has incest behavior.)

"No, you moron! I thought you'll hate me after you're banished!" Mitchy yelled angrily. "Oh come on, Mitchy. Being queen of my kingdom in the Bitbeast World isn't going to be so bad, isn't it? Well, we're gonna make out right now!" Deimos shouted as he charged toward Mitchy. "STOP RIGHT THERE, SOUSAKE!" Mitchy yelled angrily as she pulled her blue beyblade launcher from her book bag. Deimos smirked again and said, "Well, alright. But it ain't gonna be easy, little sister." He then pulled out a black launcher with red parts and a black beyblade with a blood-red attack ring.

Mitchy growled and pulled out a familiar blue beyblade with a white attack ring. "I've grown up now, elder brother. So you will see my true power!" Mitchy shouted with determination. Deimos chuckled and said, "I know and that doesn't mean that you'll win this battle, my sister and future queen." "Let's cut out the queen thing and let's get this battle settled!" Mitchy cried. "Okay, sister," Deimos cooed. The bladers prepared themselves and aimed their beyblades at the floor. "LET IT RIP!" the bladers cried, launching their beyblades.

"Okay, Black Ariela! Reveal yourself!" Deimos commanded as the top of his beyblade shone a light. In the light is a bitbeast like Ariela, except her wings are black, her eyes are blood-red, and her outfit is raven-black. "Ebony Whirlpool Attack, my bitbeast!" Deimos shouted as huge black whirlpools appear under Mitchy's beyblade and Mitchy. Mitchy gulped and yelled, "Ariela! Bubble Barrier!" The blue beyblade spins faster until a colorful bubble appeared outside of it, like a shield. "Your puny defense can't help. My bitbeast has also improved and that means I'm unbeatable," Deimos said. Mitchy was then sucked into the whirlpool. In there Mitchy was hopeless, trying to break free from the strong pulls but can't do it. "Oh no. What can I do? Last time I defeat that attack real easily, but now it's more powerful and my team isn't with me. What can I do now?" Mitchy whispered weakly. Slowly her eyelids grew heavy and shut themselves like clams. Suddenly, a bright red light shone through the whirlpool.

Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Tune in for the next chapter!

Mitchy: What?! My evil bro almost killed me!

Deimos: Marry me, Mitchy!

Get away from her! (pushes Deimos out of this page) And by the way, Black Ariela is Ariela's evil twin! Like Dranzer and Black Dranzer, except Black Dranzer is created by Biovolt. And Black Ariela is created by the rulers of the Bitbeast World. So, read and review!!!

Mitchy: Tsunami-chaos, sorry I'll be late again! (runs to Tsunami-chaos)


	5. In the Phoenix's Nest

The Monkey, The Phoenix, and The Siren

Everyone, you know the drill! And this contains lotsa KaiOC romance!

To lashing cries: Yeah! You can hurt Deimos, but don't kill him because I need him for my other story! And thanks for the review!

Chapter Five: In the Phoenix's Nest

Previously in the last chapter…

"_Okay, Black Ariela! Reveal yourself!" Deimos commanded as the top of his beyblade shone a light. In the light is a bitbeast like Ariela, except her wings are black, her eyes are blood-red, and her outfit is raven-black. "Ebony Whirlpool Attack, my bitbeast!" Deimos shouted as huge black whirlpools appear under Mitchy's beyblade and Mitchy. Mitchy gulped and yelled, "Ariela! Bubble Barrier!" The blue beyblade spins faster until a colorful bubble appeared outside of it, like a shield. "Your puny defense can't help. My bitbeast has also improved and that means I'm unbeatable," Deimos said. Mitchy was then sucked into the whirlpool. In there Mitchy was hopeless, trying to break free from the strong pulls but can't do it. "Oh no. What can I do? Last time I defeat that attack real easily, but now it's more powerful and my team isn't with me. What can I do now?" Mitchy whispered weakly. Slowly her eyelids grew heavy and shut themselves like clams. Suddenly, a bright red light shone through the whirlpool._

Mitchy tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids remained closed. She then heard a phoenix's cry as she fell in the watery blackness. She also heard a voice that says, "Dranzer, Blazing Gigs!" And that was the last thing she heard in the dreaded whirlpool.

When the evening sunlight shone, that was the first thing Mitchy saw when she woke up. Her blue-violet eyes darted around her surroundings. The room is pure white along with the curtains and almost everything. Everything including the books and clothes were neatly put in place. She then saw a familiar blue beyblade with a phoenix on its bitchip next to her blue beyblade with a winged Siren on its bitchip on a writing desk.

'It's unharmed,' Mitchy thought happily. She then tried to get up, but something's holding her down. She then glanced at the bed and gasped. It was sleeping Kai, who was holding her left hand with his and her waist with his right arm. 'So Kai was the one who rescued me,' Mitchy thought. She then smiled at his sleeping figure. She thought, 'Boy, he's sexy when he sleeps.'

She then decided to observe the room for a while. She saw Kai's scarf on the burgundy floor. The next thing she saw next to the scarf is her black scrunchie. (AN: She's wearing the outfit she wore in 'Love in the Beyblades.") 'Kai must have taken it off while I was passed out,' Mitchy said to herself in her mind. As she continued gazing in the room, she then hears moaning.

As she turned around, she saw Kai rising from his sleep. Kai stared at Mitchy and smirked. "I see you've woken up already," Kai whispered as he caressed the girl's sky-blue bangs. Mitchy then blushed light-pink. She then tried to get up again, but this time Kai wraps his muscular arms around her waist so she won't get away.

"Where you think you're going, hm?" the black-haired boy asked. Mitchy blushed a little pinker and answered shyly, "Um…Kai, I need to go." "To where, Mitchster?" Kai asked slyly. "I don't know," Mitchy replied stupidly. Kai smirked and said, "Mitchy, if you don't know where to go, then you should stay where you are." "But Kai, I want to go out for a walk," Mitchy whined. "No you won't, Mitchster. I want you to stay here, where it's safe," Kai said with a smirk as he pulled her closer to him.

"Um…I-I don't t-t-think it's a g-good idea, K-Kai," Mitchy stuttered. Kai said, "Don't worry, Mitchy. Nothing's gonna go wrong. I promise." He then put his lips upon hers. Mitchy moaned. Three and a half minutes later, they broke up the kiss to catch their breath. Kai then stroked Mitchy's ocean-blue hair gently as if she were his pet. "Mitchy, you're my one true desire. Please be mine," Kai pleaded. Mitchy then smiled weakly and looked down.

She then felt Kai's hand cupping her chin and lift her face so her eyes meet his. Kai asked, "What's wrong, Mitchster?" "Um…it's just that…Kai, I…" Mitchy said nervously. "You can tell me. I understand you," Kai said, hoping for an answer from his beloved. "Kai, I love Kevin too. But I can't choose who. I can't be yours if I can't choose who'll be my darling," Mitchy said with disappointment.

"Mitchy, take your time. If you choose me, I'll get you anything your heart desires. I promise I'll be loyal to you forever. When I first laid my eyes on you, I got crazy with longing for you. Please stay. I just don't want to lose you to that darn Kevin or that jerk Deimos," Kai said to Mitchy as he pulled the girl even closer to his muscular body. Mitchy wondered, 'What can I do? I hate hurting Kai, but I also hate hurting Kevin. What can I do? Who do I love the most so he can be my boyfriend?'

Kai then rested his head on Mitchy's right shoulder. 'Boy, she smells good. Like roses,' Kai thought. Mitchy stroked Kai's raven-black hair and smirked lightly. 'Wow, his hair is slick,' Mitchy said. Kai then smirked devilishly as pushed Mitchy on his bed and lied down on top of her. "Gotcha, Mitchster. No way can you beat me," Kai said in pride as he put his lips on hers. Mitchy wondered in her mind, 'How does he overpower me like that? Well, I have to do the same thing.'

She then massaged his muscular arms, trying to find his weak spots. Kai smirk and said, "Nice try, but I'm not weak there! But that felt great on my arms." "Darn," Mitchy whispered, "I gotta try somewhere else!" She then tried to go for his back, but saw Kai getting up from the bed and picked up his scarf. "Hey, Kai! Where 'ya going?" Mitchy asked. "Dinner," Kai replied, "my big sister's calling me. You can join us, if you don't mind." "No, not at all!" Mitchy said cheerfully as she got up from the bed as well after Kai. "You might need this," Kai informed as he offered the black scrunchie to Mitchy. He then hanged his scarf near a bedpost. He then headed for the door and turned the doorknob. When he opened it, he said, "After you, Mitchy." "No, no! After you, Kai," Mitchy replied. Kai smirked and stepped out of the room. "Hey! Are you coming or what?" Kai asked as he jerked his head to see Mitchy just standing there. "Whoops, sorry," Mitchy said while blushing as she ran after Kai in the cream-colored hallway.

In the dining room, it's turkey ala prince for dinner. (AN: I made up that! My definition is turkey smaller than turkey ala king and queen! Ask me later!) Kai then asked, "Julie, can I share half of my turkey with Mitchy?" "Sure, lil' bro!" Julie said happily as she set the plates of mini cheese-filled ravioli in front of the twins. "Uncle Kai!" the twins squealed with delight as they stuff their faces with their meals. Mitchy blushed as she took a bite of her turkey. 'Mmm, this reminds me of Thanksgiving dinner back in Houston,' Mitchy thought thankfully, recalling the memories in her mind. Kai smirked as he puts stuffing on his turkey.

After, Kai dragged Mitchy into a dark, empty room with windows revealed yet locked. "Kai, what do you want to show me?" Mitchy asked with curiosity. Kai smirked and answered slyly, "You'll see."

Meanwhile at the White Tiger X's house, Kevin moped. 'Why does Kai have to beat me? Why, why, why!?' Kevin thought as he banged his head on his bedpost. "Kevin, stop banging your head like that! You'll crack your skull in two!" Maria's voice screamed from next door. (AN: Maria decided to live with the White Tigers and she's sharing a room with Mariah!) "Okay, Mari! Boy, she's annoying like Mariah, except a little squeakier. Drat!" the green-haired boy shouted as he accidentally landed on the hard floor. "I'll beat you Kai Hiwatari! One day I will! One day," Kevin vowed.

Read and review!

Mitchy: You don't say enough, do you?

Do your thing, people!

Mitchy: TTFN, Tata for now! (got taken by angry Girl Scouts and taken to babii-kitti)

(sweatdropped) Sorry, I just paid them for their cookies and they helped me by taking Mitchy. (whispers) Don't tell anyone I'm in the Girl Scouts.

Girl Scouts: Get her! She lied to us! (runs toward MV)

Hey! I'm one of you guys! I mean, girls! Agh! (Runs from angry Girl Scouts) Read and review, people! Sorry! (keeps running)


	6. Passion in the Darkness

The Monkey, The Phoenix, and The Siren

You know the drill! And I'm still chased by angry Girl Scouts! AGH! (runs away from angry Girl Scouts)

Girl Scouts: Get her! (chases MV)

To lashing cries: Thanks for torturing Mitchy's evil big bro! Exactly what I needed! Thanks!

Mitchy: Okay…there's lotsa romance between me and Kai in this chapter, again. But there'll be Kevin and me romance! Promise! And MV does not own the Starlight, Star Bright rhyme! And enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6: Passion in the Darkness

Kevin sighed as he looked out into the stars. "Starlight, star bright, I see you tonight…" Kevin started. "Not again with the star thing?" a familiar girl's voice rang out in the air. Kevin turned and gazed at Maria. "Maria, please stay outta my business. I wanna be alone, now," Kevin said angrily. "Well, sorry about that. I just wanna talk to you," Maria glumly said as she stepped her way inside. "Where was I? Oh yeah! I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish Mitchy is my girl," Kevin whispered as he imaged it in his mind.

In the dark room of the Hiwatari mansion, two people ran across the floor and you can hear nothing but their footsteps. "Kai Hiwatari! Where are we?" Mitchy's voice rang in the darkness. Kai smirked even if Mitchy can't see it. Suddenly, the footsteps died down as they stop running. Kai then pushed Mitchy off her balance. Her butt then landed on something soft.

She then felt Kai's body next to her. She then felt his hand running through her hair. "Michiko," Kai muttered. "What's that?" Mitchy asked Kai as her ears just twitched. Kai smiled and said, "Michiko. I think that name matches you. It means…" "I know, it means beauty and wisdom in Japanese. So what does that have to do with me?" Mitchy asked shyly. Kai smirked and replied, "You have a lot of beauty, a lot more than I've expected. Inside and out, although you've changed a lot on the outside. Also, you're intelligent. I'm quite surprised, and you're quite both beautiful and intelligent. So, I think I'll call you Michiko as a lil' pet name." "Oh alright. And why is it dark anyway?" Mitchy asked. "So no one will disturb us while we do some making out," Kai answered slyly.

Mitchy felt Kai's arms snaking around her waist. She then felt Kai nibbling her ear softly. The girl blush light pink. After, Kai stopped and put his hands on her hips. Mitchy blushed even pinker even if Kai can't see it. His hands reached Mitchy's thighs and started caressing them. "Kai, whatcha doing?" Mitchy asked shyly. "Just giving you some pleasure," Kai cunningly replied as his hands reached her breasts. (AN: Sorry for the sexual content! I'm sorry! I'm trying to make this a little more interesting, although it's not for everyone!)

Mitchy murmured, "Let go, please." "Just stay with me a little longer," Kai whispered as he caress Mitchy's bosom. 'I can't go on like this. I want Kai to be with me, but not like this! What can I do without hurting him?' Mitchy thought. She then closed her eyes in guilt and started to cry. A pearl-colored tear fall from her blue-violet eyes and landed KERPLOP! on Kai's leg. Kai felt it and stopped to wipe away Mitchy's tears. "Michiko, don't cry. It'll be alright, I promise," Kai whispered as his hand swept away the pearl-colored tears from the girl's eyes.

"Kai please let me be. I want to go," Mitchy pleaded. Kai frowned and replied, "Okay, I'll let you go. But be careful. Promise, my little Michiko?" "Yeah, Kai," Mitchy answered as she rose from her seat. She then ran out of the dark room with sadness in her heart.

At night, Mitchy strolled down the sidewalk with more pearl-colored tears in her eyes. 'I hate hurting Kai like this. Kai, I'm so sorry if I hurt you like this,' Mitchy thought in guilt. As she wandered off near the White Tiger X residence, she saw Kevin standing out in the backyard. "Kevin! Kevin Lau! Kiki!" Mitchy shouted as she darted toward Kevin. Kevin shuddered at the name Kiki. "Boy I wish my mom never names me that!" Kevin screamed. When he saw Mitchy, he blush a little tickle pink.

"Hey, Kevin! I wanted to talk to you!" Mitchy hollered when she finally reached Kevin. "You wanted to talk to me?" Kevin asked. Mitchy replied, "Yeah." "Well, let's come inside! We'll talk in my room! No one will hear our conversation in my room!" Kevin screeched happily as he dragged Mitchy into the house.

In Kevin's room, it's yellow and full of monkey stuff! "Wow, you must be a monkey fan. Sorry if I disappointed you," Mitchy said to Kevin as he led her inside. "No not at all! I am obsessed with monkeys! Seriously, Mitchy!" Kevin shouted happily. Mitchy sighed as she lied on Kevin's bed. "Soft and cushy, my favorite kind of bed," Mitchy said to herself.

Kevin smiled, showing his bare fangs. He then lied down next to her with his arms around her. He laid his lips upon Mitchy's and she blushed. After this short kiss, Kevin blushed. "Sorry if I did that," Kevin said. Mitchy giggled and answered sweetly, "No, I don't mind at all. Really, I don't Kevie." Kevin sighed in relief. 'Boy, she's nice,' He said in his mind.

Mitchy stroked Kevin's bangs gently saying, "Your hair is kinda cool. Really, it is. Unlike mine, yours is natural. While mine is dyed just to feel more comfortable." "Hey, don't worry! I don't care if your hair's dyed or not! All I care about is: How did you get yours so shiny?" Kevin shouted to Mitchy. Mitchy giggled at Kevin's rudeness and replied, "I didn't do anything to it. All I did is taking care of my hair well." "Oh, and Mitchy, do you still love me?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, I still do," Mitchy replied.

She then frowned. "What's wrong, Mitchster? You can tell good ol' monkey boy anything!" Kevin said, holding her shoulders tightly. "I still love…" Mitchy started. Kevin said, "Go ahead, and tell me." "I still love…Kai," Mitchy blurted out. "Oh ignore that sourpuss and he hurt you a lot, does he?" Kevin asked with anger.

Mitchy: This ends here because it's 11 am at night! Read and review! (runs back to babii-kitti)


	7. Monkey See, Monkey Don't

The Monkey, The Phoenix and The Siren

Mitchy: Hiya people! Sorry for a long time, but MV's having school so she have to put in new chapters randomly or at the weekends. I'm back and MV's in the big house! Just kidding, she's still chased by angry Girl Scouts. Now for the responses:

To lashing-cries: MV understands about you having school. She has school too. And she's a little…off. It's because she paints her little clay things at art class. Thanks for the compliment!

Mitchy: Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Seven: Monkey See, Monkey Don't

"Well, does he?" Kevin asked Mitchy with anger in his amber eyes. "He does kinda hurt me a little…" Mitchy started.

"I knew it! That Hiwatari doesn't deserve to be with you, Mitchster! He's a sourpuss!" Kevin shouted to Mitchy. Mitchy's eyes widened with tears and cried. "Hey! Don't cry. I hate it when you cry like that!" Kevin said as he came by her side to wipe her tears.

"Thank you, Kevie," Mitchy murmured as Kevin wiped her pearl-colored tears. "You're welcome, Mitchster," Kevin replied when he laid his amber eyes on Mitchy's blue-violet ones.

After, Kevin and Mitchy kissed…again. A few minutes later, they broke up to catch their breath. Kevin smirked at the girl slyly. Mitchy smiled angelically.

'I think Kevin's nicer and a little more sympathetic,' Mitchy thought with a little optimism

'I think Mitchy's cuter and kinder than other girls in China,' Kevin thought with the same feeling Mitchy has.

Mitchy grinned cheekily as she gave the green-haired boy a noogie. "Stop that Mitchster!" Kevin shouted annoyingly as Mitchy rubbed her hands through his hair. Mitchy giggled as she discontinued her action.

"Kevin, that's rude for a lady to tell her to stop, you know," Mitchy retorted. Kevin got a confused look and stared at her with a blank expression.

"That's not what I meant, Mitch!" Kevin shouted, "I meant, I meant that I want you to stop that because I wanna keep my good look! And to be fine, lady!" He then looked at the blue-haired girl with a crazy look in the eye.

Mitchy giggled. "What, Mitchster?" Kevin asked, confused about Mitchy's strange behavior.

"You're so funny when you did that, Kevie."

"I'm serious, dudette! I'm very, very SERIOUS!"

"Oh, really? You're trying to make a fool of yourself!"  
"No, a man has to be tough, you know. And a lady has to listen to him. You got that, Mitchy?"

"But you're too cute to be manly! I just like you the way you are!"

After, Mitchy got Kevin in an octopus-like hug. "ACK! Let…me…go!" Kevin shouted as if he's running out of air. "OH!" Mitchy said as she let Kevin go. Kevin panted hard, trying to get more oxygen for himself. He then hears Mitchy's sweet giggles.

Kevin smiled as he wraps his arms around her slim waist. "Mitchy, I've been wanting to say this and we haven't known each other for very long, but I love you. You're even prettier than all the other girls, especially some in China. All girls don't matter to me, but you're the only one for me. No one will ever take you away from me," Kevin whispered gently in her ears.

Mitchy sniffled quietly and wiped a pearl-colored tear. "What's wrong," Kevin asked a sad Mitchy.

"I'm so happy you said that, but…"

"But what, Mitchster? You can tell me."

"But…I still love Kai. I can't choose over the both of you. I just can't, Kevin."

"It's okay, everything will be okay. I promise it will! Kai may be rich and all, but I'm loyal to you! All you need is a man who's loyal to you, and that man is me! Whadda you say, Mitchster?"

"Well, Kevin…" Mitchy started.

"WELL!" the little neko-jin ('cat-boy' in Japanese) asked angrily.

"I…I CAN'T CHOOSE!" Mitchy shouted as she began to sob again.

"Don't…don't cry, Mitchy. I didn't mean to be harsh to you. I didn't," Kevin murmured as he pat the girl's back.

"I know, but the pressure. It's like agony!" Mitchy said between sobs.

'What can I do Galman? How can I relieve her? She has such a soft heart and I didn't mean to break it,' Kevin thought.

'I know. It's not your fault. It's a love problem you're dealing with, Kevin Lau. You decide what to do, Master Lau,' Galman's voice echoed in Kevin's mind.

'How can I Galman?' Kevin thought as he held the weeping girl in his arms.

Kevin: I'd never done that!  
Mitchy: You just did, Mr. Nice-guy.

Kevin: Sorry! Well, Mitchy how can you work this thing?

Mitchy: Like this. Read and review, people!

MV: Sorry it's short! I'm beginning to have a writer's block like everyone else! I'M SO SORRY! AGH! (keeps running from Girl Scouts)

Girl Scouts: GET HER! (bring pitchforks, torches, and 'I hate MitchyVu' banners)

Kai: (comes over) Don't tell me she's still chased by Girl Scouts, guys.

Kevin and Mitchy: Yeah, Kai Hiwatari. She's chased by Girl Scouts.

Kai: Mitchy, your creator is crazy and insane. No wonder she always gone crazy. All those beybattles we did! We should've done it in a different place, you two.

Mitchy: I said it once and I'll say it again. Read and review, people!


	8. Stained Poison

The Monkey, The Phoenix, and The Siren

MV: HIYA! I'm back!

Mitchy: Great.

MV: Sorry to my fans that I haven't update for a while. It's because I have writer's block. And everything is copyrighted by their owners, thank you very much.

To lashing cries: Thanks for the support! I thank you very much! Thanks for the review! The Girl Scouts chased me because I sort of bought their cookies while I'm selling them myself. And the Girl Scouts are gone now. Thanks for scaring them!

MV: NOW! FOR THE EIGHTH CHAPTER!

Chapter Eight: Stained Poison

"Mitchster! Stop crying or I'll cry too!" Kevin pleaded to the sobbing Mitchy.

"STOP IT, KEVIN! JUST STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The girl ran out of Kevin's room and slammed the door behind her. Kevin sat on his bed wide-eyed.

Outside in the street, the blue-haired girl strolled in the darkness with pearl tears. "Kai es malo. Tambien es simpático y bonito." The girl gritted her teeth tightly to fight tears. (Translation: 'Kai is bad. Also he is sympathetic and handsome.') Her ears then twitched.

Suddenly, WHOOSH! A shadowy figure leaped from the bushes and grabbed Mitchy by the waist. Mitchy tried to wrestle her way out, but the figure held her tighter. "LET GO OF ME! LET GO, YOU FREAKAZOID!" Mitchy then punched him in the stomach. The figure growled in pain as he dropped her on the concrete. Mitchy began to run while the figure holds his stomach.

At the warehouse, Mitchy took refuge. _Oh my freakin' gosh. Who's that figure? What does he want from me, and why?_ She then hears footsteps and her eyes caught attention of a tall shadow that sends shivers to her spine. "Time for me to vamoose," she whispered to herself as she slithered her way to a load of crates.

When she climbed inside, she gasped. On the floor of the crate is a stain of crimson. _Blood_, she thought.

Mitchy cowered in the darkness as the shadow floated past the crate. She slowly lifted her head out of the crate and sighed in relief. After, she climbed out of the crate and ran out the warehouse. When she came to the exit, it's locked! She tried opening it, kicking it, punching it, and even biting it! "EEW!" she said in disgust as she spit out the taste she despised of the door. _Boy the shadow's smart enough to lock me in._

When the shadow towers over her, Mitchy slowly turns around and screamed so loud that the shadow had to cover his ears.

His hair is a purple color and his eyes are bright red. His coat is an ugly green and his pants are black. "Well, well, well. What do I have here? Miss Michelle Vu is stuck in my wrath in the warehouse." With that, he smirked evilly. "Boris…" Mitchy said.

"Why of course, dear Michelle. I need you to help me get only two people I need. They are Kai and Kevin."

"Why them? They don't do anything to you. They don't have what you want, tyrant."

"They have bitbeasts. These are the people I need to start with to steal bitbeasts. After these two imbeciles, I'll take everyone else's. After them, yours."

"What's your plan anyway, Boris?"

"This." Boris pulled out a vial filled with yellow-green liquid. He pulled the cork off and out comes forest-green smoke that began to form into a skull. After the skull faded. "What is that stuff anyway?" Mitchy asked with anger and fright at the same time.

"It's a poison that can kill you slowly for 24 hours. You are to drink it and when these to young men see you are about to die, they will surrender and hand their bitbeasts to me!"

"NO WAY IT'LL HAPPEN! I WON'T DIE!"

"Ah, but you will, Miss Vu. Drink it now!" Boris grabbed her by the neck and forced her mouth open. He then began to pour the poison into her mouth.

For Mitchy, the poison tasted awful! It burned her tongue like it's chili sauce. It tasted like rotten eggs and burns her throat as it slides down.

After, the evil man released the poor girl. Mitchy began to stumble and had to crawl on the floor. Her vision slightly blurred, but mostly it's clear. The taste of the dreadful liquid remained on her tongue inside her mouth. Her body began to numb that she can't feel anything around her. Her nose began to prevent her to breathe and smell, so she has to use her mouth to breathe.

"Go on! Spread the word that you are about to die!" And those are the last words she heard from Boris.

The next morning, Kai opened the door to catch a breath of the morning air. But what he didn't see is a figure that collapsed on his doorstep. When he opened the door, he saw her. Mitchy curled up on the doorstep, face down with dirt and sweat. Kai gasped and called his butler to carry her inside.

In Kai's bedroom, Mitchy laid on Kai's pure white bed. Kai sat by her side, his eyes watered as if he's about to cry. Mitchy's arm began to stir, and Kai became shocked when he saw its movement. Mitchy began to rise up and her eyes fixed on Kai's. "Kai?"

"Mitchy! I'm glad you're alright! You scared me to death!" Kai shouted in glee as he embraced the one he loved.

But all of a sudden, Mitchy pushed him away with carelessness. Kai's eyes widened at the girl's action. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm weak." Mitchy glanced at the clock and gasped. _7 o'clock._

"What, Mitchster?"

"I have only seventeen hours to live. You see, last night Boris made me drink this poison that can kill me for 24 hours. That happened at midnight last night. I can't bear this anymore!" She began to sob.

"Now look what happened to me! I'm one-quarter blind, I'm numb, I can't breathe with my nose and smell with it, and I'm gonna die of a poison! What am I gonna do!" She burst into tears and tried to dry them with the blanket.

Kai embraced the girl and caress her cheeks to wipe her tears. His violet eyes focused on her blue-violet one, eye to eye contact. Kai cupped Mitchy's chin with his hand and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry, Mitchster. I'll find the antidote to this poison Boris gave you. No matter what I do, I'll always love you." Kai smirked lightly at the girl. Mitchy smiled back weakly.

"Kai-chan…"

"Whatcha need, babe?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, my Siren. What is it?"

"It's to…" Mitchy blushed.

Kevin screamed his head off as Kai dragged him into his room. Mitchy giggled at Kevin's angry face. Kevin got his eyes on Mitchy and stopped screaming. Kai dumped Kevin on an armchair and faced Mitchy.

"There. I brought Kevin as you want me to, Mitchy." Kai smirked.

"What is it! You wanna see my jealous face when you and Mitchy make out in front of me!" Kevin asked angrily.

"No, Kevin. It's that I need your help," Mitchy said. With that, she coughs lightly.

"Kevin, I'll explain everything. Mitchy has only about seventeen hours to live because Boris made her drink this poison that can kill her for 24 hours and also he has this plan with Mitchy in it," Kai said.

"NO WAY!" Kevin jumped out of his seat, 5 feet high.

"Yes way, Kevin." Kai and Mitchy sweatdropped.

"I'm not gonna help you stop Boris from carrying out his plan!" Kevin yelled at Kai and after he pouts on his seat.

"Please Kevin. You gotta help me. If you can't, I'll be gone forever!" Mitchy cried, "This poison is messing me up! Now I'm getting paler every minute! Please help Kai and me. Please."

Kevin sniffled and thought for a moment. He then turned to Mitchy. "Alright I'll help you and Kai. Only for your safety. Your little monkey's gonna help, okay?" With that, he gave Mitchy a toothy grin.

Mitchy giggled sweetly. "Thanks, Kevie. I know you can help me. But promise you and Kai will work together, okay?" She winked cheekily.

"Um…." the two boys said.

MV: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it takes so long! I'm so sorry to those who read it.

Mitchy: Don't mind MV. She's crazy.

Kevin: READ AND REVIEW!

Mitchy: Very good, Kevie! (Kisses Kevin on cheek)

Kai: (Screams in anger) I'll kill you, MV! (Hold up Dranzer G beyblade)  
MV: Uh, oh. AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! (Runs away from Kai)

Kai: YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM MY WRATH! (Runs after MV)

Mitchy: First there's Girl Scouts, now Kai. Life ain't fair for MV, you know.

Kevin: Yeah, you're right.


End file.
